The last member from the Soul Clan
by Cookie Smile Axel
Summary: this is a story of a girl who wants pay back for here clans death, who was killed by none other then the star clan... Warning I ran out of ideas at the end, so the end might be quite a disapointment or just the story in general. I hope you like it anyway
1. Chapter 1

The last member from the Soul Clan

Chapter 1: Star Clan?

I sat at the table as mum started to finish cooking dinner she and in one second flat the food was already on the table. My family came from a long line of ninjas and our family Soul clan and would help anyone out as much as we could so we didn't have many enemies. Everyone knew us for our Soul clan mark on which was a little soul thing that was on the back of our necks. I sat on the chair and began to eat "hey Ren, I bet you can't wait to your third birthday tomorrow" she said then hugged me. Dad smashed through the door "quickly hide Ren!" he yelled as mum dragged me off the seat. She ran over to the cupboard and pushed me into the pantry but it wouldn't close properly "keep it closed and don't speak" mum told me.

Mum quickly turned away as she closed the pantry door allowing me to see a tiny bit of what was going on. Someone burst through the door "S- S- Star clan" mum stumbled "are you ready to die? You and your pathetic clan" said a husky kind of voice which sent shivers up my spine. I suddenly heard my dad laughing "White Star, you get more and more pathetic each time, I see you" my dad laugh then suddenly I saw it in plain sight. A guy with white hair, star eyes and a star on his arm appeared in front of the door and figured that must be White star.

I heard laughing but this time it wasn't my dad "say good bye" white star laughed in an evil and twisted way. I jumped back as soon as I heard screaming "no!" yelled my dad then the guy disappeared and I looked around to where my father. I found him but he had already been stab "goodbye" he laughed as he pulled out the sword. He walked over to mum again and this time he grabbed something then ate it then walked to my father "I think I'll make you suffer, I'll be back in a bit to collect your soul" he said. He walked off "what's a soul?" I asked myself as I walked out of the pantry.

Suddenly I saw my father slightly move "Ren" he called and I ran to him then kneeled "Daddy, you got tomato sauce" I cried "please do something for me" he whispered "what is it daddy?" I asked "get rid of the star clan once and for all" he said "star clan?" I repeated "a bunch of assassin who are dangerous and needed to be stopped" he murmured then he started to close his eyes "DADDY! What's happening? Are you going to sleep? I'll wait from you both to wake up… I love you" I said that was the night my clan was almost destroyed.

I waited from them to wake up suddenly White Star returned then he smirked at me "well… looks like I missed one" he laughed "my dad is sleeping shh…" I said then he laughed even more. He walked up to my dad then grabbed this blue thing that popped out of his chest and ate it. He looked back at me "I would usually kill everyone, but what's a weakling like you going to do?" he jerked then began to walk off.

He turned back to me and walked back he crouched in front of me and grabbed my arm "so you can always remember what my clan and know how amazing we truly are" he said as he cut a star into my shoulder. I started crying in pain but all he did was laugh "stop!" I cried then he finally finished. He got up "don't ever forget the name White star" he ordered then left me.

I just sat there and waited hoping my parent would wake up but of course they didn't so after a few days people started getting curious. So when they investigated they found me still sitting and waiting for my parents to wake up. I was brought up by next door neighbour until I was seven where I had been exploring ever since then and I wasn't going to stop until I hunted down White star.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Death city

6 years later

I had grown up since that dark night ten years ago I never showed anyone my scar because they might think I am actually part of the so called 'amazing' clan. I was surprised everyone was always asking about my Soul clan mark and when I told them what is was they would laugh it's only a legend. Also along my journey I found my weapon and her name is Shika and she turns into a jack hammer. She hated her town and thought she would invite herself to join me and when I tried to get rid of her but she would always find her way back to me.

We walked across the desert "I want to go back!" Shika complained "you can if you want" I said "nah, I'd hate to leave you alone" she told me (if only I was too lucky). I sighed "hey! Look!" yelled Shika then pointed to the left at a city "wow, a city, let's go the other way" I said then she grabbed me and pulled me to the village. We walked into the village and already everyone was staring at us "take a picture it will last long!" I yelled then everyone looked away. I looked at my arm to see half of the star hanging out "crap!" I yelled then pulled it up.

Shika pointed to a big building up ahead "oh, my, gosh, they got a school for weapons and meister, we should see if we can sign up or something!" she yelled then everyone looked at us. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to the academy "please, I never ask you for anything!" she cried out "what about that time-" "never" she yelled then kicked me "okay, okay, okay, will check it out" I said panicking. She linked arms with me "YAY! We are going to so kick ass!" she said then started skipping to the academy as I tried to keep up while walking.

We got to the stairs "can you give me a piggy back up the stairs?" I asked because I really hated stairs. She nodded and I jumped on her back (I think I need to enjoy life a little more) I finally got out of dreamland then I realised we were already up the stairs. I frowned "Dam…" I mumbled then a teacher met us at the front and he looked at me like I was a monster and I noticed he was a zombie. I went close to Shika "put me down" I said so she did I stood in front of Shika.

I looked at my arm which was still cover so he couldn't be looking at that "what are you looking at?" I growled "why are you here?" he asked "we want to join your academy" Shika said pushing me out the way (Dam… awesome moment wrecked). I sighed "would you like me to show you to death's office?" he asked "yes" I said before Shika could say anything. He walked inside as we followed "what was the stare, before?" I asked "oh, it's nothing" he laughed then we came to this door.

We walked through the door and walked across the path until we came to this mirror and Death himself. I looked at him "hello, hello! Was up, was up?" he said then Shika fainted "is she alright?" Death asked "I think you scared her" I told him. He gave me a confused look "anyway why are you here?" he asked "we would like to join the academy" I said "well you do have to fill in this paper work" he told me. I nodded "okay" I agreed "what's that cloth hiding on your arm?" he asked "you don't need to know" I told him then he nodded.

After we left I jumped on Shika's back "was he that scary?" I teased "no… he was that awesome!" She yelled. I sighed "are you okay?" Shika asked "yeah" I lied then she smiled "I just noticed, you never told me what day your birthday is!" Shika said "I don't have a birthday" I told her "but everyone has a birthday!" she yelled "I don't celebrate my birthday" I mumbled.

I sighed "Shika are you lost?" I asked "no… what is this?" she jerked "your lost… great" I commented then a girl and guy walked past. The guy had white hair which spiked to the side and the girl had sandy blonde hair in two pony tails. Shika put me down "hey excuse me!" I yelled then then turned around they both turned their heads "um… we're kind of lost... do you know how you get out of this place?" I asked "uh… yeah…" said the girl "you knew or something?" the guy asked "we're going to enrol" I told them. They walked up to us "oh... well… in that case, I'm Maka and this is Soul" the girl introduced "I'm Shika and this is my meister Ren!" she said "souls my weapon" Maka laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new star

Soul and I hung back as Maka and Shika got to know each other better "so anyway, what's Shika's weapon form?" he asked "Jack hammer, what weapon are you?" I asked "Scythe" he answered "I'm still getting use to her, after all I just found her a few months ago" I explained. I realised where we were now and I noticed Soul was staring at my arm then I looked at it to see half the star was showing "your arm" he said. I pulled the piece of cloth up then quickly ran away followed by Shika.

She chased after me "Ren!" she yelled chasing after me then someone grabbed my shoulder where my scar was. I fell to the ground and started screaming then people gathered around me as tears rushed down my cheeks. I turned my head and noticed Shika standing there with eyes of pity then she pulled me up "it's okay" she repeated until I stopped crying. I started breathing heavily "Maka invited us to stay at her house tonight, we will go back to the Academy and she'll take you back to her place, while I look for a house" she explained "but I want to help you find a hou-" she stopped me. We began walking back to the academy "why, can't I go with you?" I asked "I think you need to rest" she told me.

We got to the academy where Maka and Soul were sitting down with their backs against the wall "we're back!" Shika yelled. They smiled getting up and walked towards us "hey, what was that all about?" Maka asked "oh it was nothing, Ren just thought she saw something" Shika lied. They both looked at me as I smiled and nodded but I knew I wasn't falling Soul though. We walked back to soul place and I hung back with Soul again "we heard that screaming you know" he said. I looked at the ground "I'm not going to tell you the truth because I haven't even told my weapon" I said "that's cool, I understand" he said.

He looked at me and smiled "are you and your meister?" I asked "ah… no" he laughed "oh, that's cool" I said "why is that cool?" he jerked. I started to blush "it's just you seem really close" I said "well… we are meister and weapon after all" he said then I nodded. he looked up at the sky "Soul!" yelled a voice behind us then both our heads turned to see a group of five people. I grabbed Soul at pulled him in front of me. I looked at them all there were three girls and two boys. I looked at a guy with blue hair and he had a star on his shoulder "this is my friend Ren" introduced soul as he moved out the way.

I took a step back "Shika!" I yelled then she and Maka came running. They all look at me funny then I pointed to the one with the star tattoo "who are you!" I yelled "I'm Black star, the best assassin in the world" he said "no to me… you're just from a pathetic group from assassins" I growled. We glared at each other "you don't know me so don't say crap about my mad assassin skills" he yelled "I know that tattoo you have is something to be ashamed of" I screamed. He looked down then Soul walked up to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me away as Maka and Shika followed.

We finally got to their houses "I need to go rent a house, so I'll be back in a while" she told them then she looked at me "we are having a talk to matter what!" she growled. I walked inside following Maka and Soul "hey, I'm really sorry" I apologised "why did you react like that?" Soul asked "I'm not a big fan of the star clan" I told them. I waited for hours until Shika finally came back "I found one!" she said "yay!" I celebrate "bye" we said to Maka and soul as we left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home sweet home

We finally got to our new house it already had stuff in it which was good. I started to unpack my stuff "everything is going to be okay" I kept repeating to myself until I was on the ground in tears. I laid my head against my bed "I was too weak to do anything" I growled then tears rushed down my cheeks again. I grabbed my bag then I pulled out a photo of me and my parents then started crying out loud.

I hugged the photo then I heard the door opened and Shika walked in she gave me those pity eyes again. She walked to the other side of the room and sat down "what's under that piece of cloth?" she asked "nothing" I lied "then you won't mind taking it off" she said. I shook my head "I'm never taking it off" I told her "why?" she asked "I don't feel comfortable with it off" I yelled. She sighed "fine, what's that in your arms" she continued "a photo" I said sadly "of what?" she asked "no one" I said "why won't you tell me anything?" she yelled.

I flinched "why do you ask so many questions?" I asked "just curious" she told me "well… don't be" I said then got up. I put the picture back in the bag then got up and walked into the kitchen. She followed me "why did you call out to me?" she asked "when?" I said "when you first ran into black star" she growled. I closed my eyes and knew I couldn't get past that question but sure was hell going to try "because I thought you we're going to leave me then I wouldn't know where to go" I lied "you had Soul with you" she said "you never know if that could have been Soul or not" I argued "well, it couldn't have been anyone else" she laughed.

I looked on the ground "so tell me the real reason you called my name!" she yelled "because I felt safe with you around, okay! You are my weapon and you are meant to be there for me" I explained with an angry voice as tears started to roll down my checks. I looked up at her "why don't you tell me the truth… then maybe we could finally get to know each other" she said then smiled.

We walked into my room and sat on the bed against the wall "my full name is Ren Soul, meaning first name meaning love and my last name is the name of my clan" I explained. She smiled "nice name mines, Shika Minori, first name meaning… I have no idea" she laughed "my parents are dead" I said as she went into shock "so you weren't joking when you said you were part of the Soul clan" she said. I nodded "here's my tattoo to show it" I said as I turned around and moved my hair out of the way of my neck. She gasped then I turned to face her "well… my mother ran away when I was about three, but that's okay, I had a wonderful father until one day he married a bitch… who used him for his money then he was murder and she got everything... and I was made a salve" she mumbled.

We both sighed "you mind me asking about the cloth now?" she asked then I pulled off the cloth and she gasped "the star clan symbol" she said. She grabbed arm "how did you get that?" she asked "a man named White star came to our house and killed my parents while I was hiding in the pantry… after he left I ran out and my dad was dying but like a 2 year old I thought he was sleeping so I waited" I paused. I closed my eyes "little did I know White star wanted my father to have a slow painful death, so he left until my father died… when he came back I was still waiting for my dad to wake up then he gave me this mark to remember his clan" I said. Shika smiled "well… the past is the past, let's just focus on school and home at the moment" Shika told me "Home sweet home" I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: just friends

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping out the window "dammit!" I yelled then got up and had a shower. When I got dressed I walked into the kitchen Shika and Maka "hey Ren" they both said and I waved then I noticed that I forgot the piece of cloth. I ran into my room and looked everywhere for it then Soul was in my room "is this what you're looking for?" he asked as pulled up the piece of cloth. I started to growl "Shika!" I screamed then ran into the kitchen then tackled "I trusted you!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and realised I was still in the shower then I got up and quickly ran into my room. I got dressed and made sure the cloth was on my arm then i walked out my room to see Maka and Shika talking in the kitchen "hey Ren" they said. I looked around "where's Soul?" I asked then they pointed to the lounge room. I turned my head around the corner to see Soul sitting on the couch watching T.v "hey" I said. He turned his head then smiled "Hey Ren" he said then I walked in and sat beside him. He started to tickle me "stop it" I laughed then he got on top of me and started tickling me more.

After a while he stopped and we both laid there then I realised Shika and Maka had been watching it all the time. They both smirked at us "um… I bet go…" I jerked getting "where are you going?" Shika asked "I need new shoes" I said then ran out hoping they didn't see me blush. I looked on the ground as I walked to the store (tickling each other means nothing, your friends nothing else) then suddenly before I could realise I was attacked.

I jumped up then I turned around to see Black star and I ran up and punched him in the gut. He punched me back then I smacked him then he grabbed my shoulder where the cloth and ripped it off. In one second I grabbed the cloth and put it back around my arm before anyone could see that "see, don't try and act innocent with me!" I growled. He smirked "I just wanted to prove to everyone in this town who the star is" Black star jerked "well obviously, it won't be you" I said then walked off.

I got to the shoe shop then I found the coolest shoes ever they were lime green and black. I brought them the walked back to the house and when I got back I walked inside. Maka and Shika were still talking then I walked into the lounge room to see soul sitting down watching TV. I walked up behind him and cover his eyes "guess who!" I yelled "Maka?" he laughed "little shorter and has white hair" I laughed. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me around onto his lap "it's Ren!" he laughed out "took you long enough" I teased.

Shika walked into the lounge room with Maka "hey would you like to have dinner here tonight?" Shika asked "okay" Soul laughed then they smiled at us both. I frowned and got off his lap "just friends!" we both yelled then they laughed "okay, we'll just leave you to alone…" they said then walked off. So they both stayed for dinner then left an hour later and i got ready then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The kid of the Reaper

1 week later

We walked towards the school "are you sure you're ready for this?" Shika asked "if I get in a fight back me up right?" I said "same with me?" she asked then I nodded. I sighed "first day…" I mumbled "yeah… promise me something?" Shika asked "yeah, what is it?" I asked "don't get into a fight with Black star" Shika begged. I nodded "fine, but if he starts something" I said "I will allow you to fight" she said then I smiled.

We started to walk up the stairs and I started too looked at the school "this is a beautiful school" I said "It is, isn't it?" a voice asked. I turned my head to see the guy who was with black star yesterday "it's just perfect!" I laughed. He looked at me and smiled "at least someone understands true perfection" he said then walked up to me "hello… my name is Death The Kid and this is Patty and Liz" he introduced. I smiled "I'm Ren and this is Shika" I laughed "nice to meet you, even though we kind of met yesterday" he laughed.

I shook my head "so are you the weapon or the meister?" I asked "I'm the Meister and these are my twin pistols, and are you a meister?" he told me "I'm the meister and Shika-" I paused as I realised I couldn't find her. I saw her at the top of the stairs with Maka and Soul "oh and Shika is my jack hammer" I said. I smiled "nice hair" I said then he fell to the step and started crying "you don't need to be so nice, I know it's horrible, I'm unsymmetrical garbage" he said then me, patty and Liz crouched down. I looked down at him "there, there kid! That's not true" she said slapping his back "yeah kid, its barely even noticeable" Liz told him "i don't even know why you are so upset your hair looks perfectly symmetrical" I lied.

He looked up at us "you mean that?" he asked then we all nodded and smiled. He got up and we continued walking up the stairs "thank you Patty, Liz and Ren" he said "no problem kid!" we all laughed. He looked at the cloth "why do you have that on your arm?" he asked "because I don't like people seeing that part of my arm" I told him "why not wear a jacket?" he asked "well… because It not really the weather to be where a jacket" I laughed "I guess your right" he said.

I looked ahead "hey do you have to see the grim reaper on your first day?" I asked "nah, I didn't because my dad didn't mention anything about going to see him on my first day" he explained "what was your first day like?" I asked "well… I got into a fight with Soul eater and Black star" he laughed "two against one! That's not even fair" I told him "no patty and Liz were there with me" he explained "oh… did you win" I asked then kid put his head down "they cut my bangs so I fainted" he mumbled.

I smiled "is that the only reason, they won?" I asked then he nodded his head "I bet you could have bet them easy" I said. He smiled "well… I am a grim reaper after all" he laughed then my eyes widened "w- w-what!" I stuttered. I smiled "is Lord Death your" I stopped "yeah" he admitted "hey that's so cool!" I laughed the he laughed as well. We were finally up the stairs "well I guess I will see you three later" I said "bye, bye!" Patty yelled as the others waved. I ran up to Shika "hey" I said "hey Ren" Shika laughed "you'll never guess who I met, Lord Deaths kid" I said then she laughed "what's funny?" I asked "it never crossed your mind, that he might have lied?" she asked then the bell went.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Different

We walked into class and there were two spare seats next to this guy with blonde hair and a goofy smile. We walked up to the teacher "um… can I help you?" he asked "we're new, I'm Shika a weapon and this is my meister" Shika introduced. I force Shika to sit next to the guy "we got two new students Shika and-" he stopped then I smirked and guessed that he just tried to look at my soul. He was still shocked "a- a- a star" he said. I stood up then turn around "I'm Ren and it seems you have a nosy teacher" I laughed then walked up to him.

He looked at me in shock "I'd like it if you don't be so nosy" I mumbled "who are you?" he asked "my friend already told you, I'm not repeating it" I told him. He got up and walked out of the room then everyone looked at me. Shika grabbed me and pulled me out of the room "be normal!" she mumbled "that's a bit hard considering he was the one who was looking at my soul" I argued.

The teacher was walking back with another teacher who had grey hair and a bolt through his head "this better be important" said the other teacher "look at her soul!" he yelled. I started to growl "how about you don't!" I yelled then he nodded "come to my class" he ordered then me and Shika followed him.

We walked into his class and smiled to see some of our friends where here then I saw black star and frowned. There were only two seats left and they were next to a guy with glasses and a very weird hair cut "we have to new students Shika and-" he stopped to look at me "Ren" I said. We walked over to the two chairs and I stole the one away from him. I looked at the teacher "today we will be dissecting a Koko because a week ago we couldn't because some students thought it would be fun to start a fight with a reaper" the teacher complained "you can't do that!" I yelled. I remembered when I was little they were my favourite animal and I wasn't going to let anyone harm that one.

I ran up to the cage "I'm not letting you kill it!" I yelled "Shika, who cares it's just a bird!" Shika yelled "how about screw you" I yelled sudden he went to hit me but I jumped out the way and he hit the cage forcing it opened "that was no normal hit, what were you trying to do!" I yelled. The bird quickly ran away then the teacher smiled "well done Ren" he said "I'm sorry" I apologised "I was looking forward to that experiment" he complained. I sat back at my seat "way to embarrass yourself and your weapon" said the one sitting next to Shika "I did what was right, so shut your mouth, I don't want to hear you anymore" I growled "pft… I don't think your partner feels the same" he laughed "you're about to feel nothing, if you keep talking that way to the meister" Shika growled.

After the school finished we walked outside "oi! You think you can threaten me and get away with it, think again!" the guy yelled. We both turned around "fine bring it on!" we laughed and Shika turned into a jack hammer then his friend turned into his weapon. I went to run but I slipped over everyone started laughing "are you alright?" Shika asked I looked at my shoes and realise they had pop out wheels on them. I popped the wheels back into the shoes and got up "I don't think I'll even waste my time with these clowns" he laughed. I smiled "big words coming from a guy who thinks he's top shit just because a girl didn't realise she had wheels on her shoes" I said.

He ran at me then before he got to me, I swang the hammer and hit the ground forcing the ground to shake. I laughed "imagine if this hit you" I said then he ran at me again and this time he used his weapon to rip the piece of cloth. Shika's eyes widened I dropped the hammer and in one second I was in front of him and he jumped back then went to hit me. I grabbed his weapon "what the hell happened?" he yelled then I pulled the weapon out of his hands. I threw it over my shoulder then I place my hand on his shoulder and I started to power up my other hand then I went to him "STOP REN!" Shika yelled.

Shika got up then grabbed my from the back and pulled me away then everyone started talking in between themselves. I turned my head to see our teacher walking to us then I pushed Shika off me and I tried to cover my arm but the scar was too big. He looked down at me "excuse me would you be able to go to death's office?" he asked me then I shook my head "no… I want to go home" I said then went to walk off then he hit me and I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: questioning

I woke up in death's office "you're finally up, Ren" Lord Death said in a cheery move "what happened?" I asked "Stein hit you with his soul" he said. I got into a sitting position "you have a very unique soul" he told me "tell me something I don't know" I growled. I sighed "I'm very sorry lord death for my very rude behaviour" I apologised then he nodded "that's quite alright" Death said. I looked on the ground "Lord Death why have you summoned me?" I asked "there is something I want to talk to you about" he said as a table popped up with two pillows on each side.

I sat on the one across from him "what would you like to discuss? Lord Death" I asked "that tattoo on your arm" he said pointing to the star scar on my arm "yes, what about it?" I mumbled. he start to tip some tea in my cup "do you belong to that cl-" I paused him "no, as a small child my parents were taken away from me and I gain that scar… so I would always remember that clan" I told him. I sighed "who was the man that gave you that star scar?" he asked "White star" I mumbled.

I smirked "no I would like to ask you some questions" I said "fine you get two questions then it's my turn" he told me "who is Black star?" I asked "he is the son of the one who gave you that scar" he explained "have you any information on where White star is?" I continue. Lord Death look at the mirror "he was killed long ago" Death told me "fine… Is there an-" "nope, my turn to ask questions, why did you come to this village?" he asked "because Shika wanted to have a look around" I complained "why did you enrol in this school?" "Because Shika made me" "do you belong to any clan at all?" "I belong to the Soul clan, a clan of ninjas who were whipped out by the star clan ages ago and I'm the only one left" I explained.

He nodded "where's your tattoo?" he asked then I showed him the back of my neck. I turned around to face him "my turn for a question" I said "are there any other Star clan members?" I asked "no… Black star is the last of them" he told me. I closed my eyes "how did their clan get destroyed?" I asked "we got rid of them" he said. I frowned I kind of felt bad for Black star (I kind of feel… bad for him… I wait no I don't I already know what he's going through). I smiled "your turn" I said "why are you smiling?" he asked "because I feel silly for feeling sorry for him" I said then got up. Death looked down "there is something different about you" Lord Death told me then I laughed and walked away.

I turn my head "wait!" Lord Death yelled then I turned my head around "you wanted something Lord Death?" I asked. I walked back to him "did you want something else?" I asked "you have a very strange Soul" he told me "yippy for me" I complained then began to walk away again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ox

I walked out of deaths office and there waiting was Shika and she smiled as soon as she saw me "Shika!" I cried out then hugged her. I could feel she was shocked but I didn't care "Ren…" she trailed off then I pulled away "you waited for me?" I asked then she nodded. I smiled as tears streamed down my check then I shook my head and whipped the tears away. I dusted my clothes off "let's go" I said "yeah" Shika agreed as we began to walk away.

Before we came to the exit Shika grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around my shoulder. I smiled "thank you" I said then we walked outside where that kid and his weapon were "you still didn't finish the fight" he said. I looked at Shika then we nodded at each other "are you that stupid?" I asked as Shika turned into the jack hammer and I caught her with one hand.

I swang at him then it hit his back and I heard a crack then he started screaming in pain "you hit me!" he yelled "I thought that's what you were meant to do in a fight" I panicked. A few students walked up to him and helped him up then took him inside the academy then Shika turn back to normal. I shook my head and I turned my head to see Black star "what do you want?" I asked "I want know why you are calling me evil when you are the one who is hurting people" he said. I looked at Shika and she looked away and started biting her lip "I don't hurt people unless they do something wrong right… do I Shika?" I asked.

She didn't answer "see?" Black star said "SHUT UP!" I screamed then I swang at him but he dodged then he went to punch me and I dodge. Black Star jumped back "I could use some help Tsubaki" he said and she turned into his weapon. I looked at the ground (what am I going to do?) I turned to Shika who was looked at the ground "Shika" I called then she looked at me "please, help me" I said. She shook her head "fine, I'll do it myself" I growled then I ran at him and jumped to the left and twisted my right foot around and kicked him in the back of the knee.

He grabbed my arm and swang me over his head and I lucky landed on my feet and I kicked him in the gut. I quickly jumped back "shirkin mode!" he yelled then his weapon turned into a shirkin "what!" I yelled as he threw it as me. I bent back as far as I could and the shirkin missed me by an inch then I grabbed the shirkin and threw it back at him. He caught it and threw it back at me then the same thing kept happening my body just stopped and I closed my eyes.

I waited but it didn't hit me "what the?" I asked as I opened my eyes and saw Shika on the ground "Shika!" I screamed as tears ran down my face. The weapon turned back to normal I fell to the ground and hugged Shika "Shika, Shika" I cried then Stein walked up and picked her up. I sat there my knees against my chest with my arms wrapped around them as I glared at Black star and Tsubaki.

I stood up then walked up to both of them "what else do you want to take from me?" I asked then walked away. I walked to the nurse office and sat beside for here to wake up and I didn't stop wait from her to wake. I heard voices outside "you tell her" one voice ordered "no you tell her!" yelled the other then in came the nurse and the zombie. I smiled "is she going to be alright?" I asked sounding hopeful "um…" the zombie trailed "she'll be fine-" the nurse paused as she saw tears stream down my face. I smiled "I thought you were going to give me bad news" I laughed "well… there is some bad news" The zombie told me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The dream

I gave them a confused look "what could possibly be bad, my best friend is fine!" I asked as my voice got higher and higher. The nurse sighed "We want you to take a DNA test" she said "um… why?" I jerked "Lord Death…" the nurse told me. I nodded "fine... when you tell me a good reason, I'll let you" I said.

I walked away as Black star walked in and we bumped into each other then I put his throat into the wall. I closed my eyes "I want you dead" I told him as I dropped him off the wall and walked off then I busted into tears. He grabbed my shirt "you don't deserve that weapon…" he trailed off then I span around as I punched him in the face. He tackled me to the ground and pinned me so I could move "you want to start a fight? Because once I start, I won't hold back especially a weakling like you" he said.

I swung my head back then head butted him "shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed as he feel off then someone grabbed my shoulders. They ripped me up onto my feet than pulled me away and gripped on so when I tried to pull away their grip got tighter. They through me into a wall as I saw Stein "get lost?" I growled "how about you calm down and leave Black star alone" he mumbled. I looked up at him then pushed him away from me "I'm only here for that girl, who is half dead in that room" I said then walked off.

I walked back to the nurse's room to see Tsubaki and Black star talking to Shika then I walked in. she looked at me and shock her head "just leave Ren, you never wanted to be here in the first place" she said. In that one second I felt like it was when I found out my parents were never going to wake up. I had my head down "Ren… did you hear me" she asked then I nodded and walked over to the seat right next to her. She looked at me "I'm not leaving" I said "just leave! You have caused too much trouble already" she cried then I shook my head.

She looked down "PLEASE LEAVE!" she yelled "no…" I refused "you heard her… Ren please leave" the nurse said. I shook my head "no" I refused then Tsubaki grabbed me by the shoulder and tried to pull me by the cloth. It slipped off my arm then I grabbed her by the wrist "touch me again, I'll break your wrist" I threatened. I glared at Shika "where's Shika?" I asked "don't be silly I am Shika" she yelled "you are not, now where is she?" I yelled then grabbed her shirt then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Shika's arm in the nurse's room on a bed and my chest was covered with bandages. I looked over to see Black star and Tsubaki "why are they here?" I mumbled "you're awake!" yelled Shika. Everyone one crowded around me "Ren, he's the one who brought you back here! After you were stab and when I tried to get in the way to help you, you pushed me back onto the ground" Shika explained "how long have I been here for?" I asked "two hours" Soul told me.

I looked at everyone "I want to go home, I don't want to be here alone" I mumbled "hey, I bet Soul will stay with you" said Maka then winked. Soul glared at Maka "he probably wouldn't want to stay anyway" I complained "I'll stay!" he yelled then I smiled as he blushed. I smiled at Soul "you don't have to" I told him "hey I got nothing better to do" he laughed then he stopped and realised what he said "I mean that as in because nothing would be good enough and I would rather hang with you" he explained.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: secrets

I looked at Black star "I still don't get why he is here!" I yelled then pointed at him "because he took you here" Shika told me again. I looked down "okay, Black star… we can go" said Tsubaki (the only reason he was here was because Tsubaki wanted him to stay). Soul sat right next to me then the nurse walked in "you are able to leave" she told me then I looked at everyone. I jumped into the air "yay" I cheered then I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

The nurse shook her head "you might be out for the next few days; you might want to get your rest" she told me. I shook my head "nope" I said as I skipped through the door and span around as I walked down the hall. I looked back at the others (hm... something doesn't seem right) then I looked on the ground. As soon as I looked back up Soul was right in front of me then we smiled at each other "well… hello" I said then smiled. We looked at the others "hey, can I talk to Ren, I'll return her a bit later" he said then Shika nodded and they walked off.

He smirked "you wanted?" I asked then he kissed me and I pulled away "I'm sorry" he apologised. I took a step back "you caught me off guard" I said still shocked "I'm sorry" he apologised then I smiled and looked up at him. He looked at me confused then I put my arms around his neck "why sorry?" I teased and kissed him.

We heard someone coming so we hid behind the corner as they walked past us. It was stein then he stopped "why are you still here?" he asked "um… I was just picking up Ren" he told Stein. He turned around "then where is her weapon and your meister?" he asked "they went ahead" I lied "okay, you can leave now" he laughed. Soul grabbed my hand than pulled me away "that was a bit awkward" I laughed and we ran out of the building.

Stein's POV

I walked away from Soul and Ren (theres something funny about that Ren) "hey stein, you seem more distant then usual" said a voice behind me. I turned my head and saw Spirit "how do you think that?" I asked "ever since that Ren and Shika have got here you and Lord Death have both acted a bit strange" he explained. I laughed then began walking the rest of the way to Lord Deaths office "good luck with your theory" I jerked.

I finally got to death Office and he was looking into the mirror "have you got it?" he asked "yeah" I told him then gave him a piece of Ren's hair. He put it in a little tube "I think this is stupid what you are doing" said kid walking in "Kid?" we both said turning around. He walked in and sat on my chair "Kid? how do you know?" Lord death asked. he smiled "it makes perfect sense, you have seen her soul and she interest you both, and she is similar to someone at this school, so you are going to take a DNA test to see if they are related in anyway" he explained. I sighed "so who is the one you think she may be related to?" Kid asked "Kid? Why so interested?" I asked "I'm curious" he said "the one who is taking the test is-" I explained then I looked down unable to finish the sentence.

(I'm not good at writing love stories but I thought there was something that had to go on between Ren and Soul so here it is.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Too perfect

Ren's POV

We got up to my door step then I pressed my lips against his but then the moment was ruined when froze up "what's wrong?" he asked "nothing" I lied (okay, some things wrong… I need to leave) and I ran inside. I ran past the kitchen as Shika and Maka we're talking "hey Ren, why in a ru-" I slammed the door before Shika could finished.

I crawled into my bed then I pulled my shirt up to see blood gushing out of my stomach then I started to scream in pain because I noticed just how much it hurt. Shika started knocking on the door "are you okay?" she asked and I couldn't even manage to spit out the words. She started banging on the door "REN!" she screamed then a dark shadow smashed through the window than everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital and the room was empty then I looked at my belly and it was stitched up again. Kid walked through the door "hey kid, how long have I been out?" I mumbled than he looked at me "hey Ren, a week or so? And don't worry you don't need to worry about the shelf anymore, I made the bottle symmetrical to each other" he told me. I nodded "did you save me?" I asked "no" he told me "do you know who" I said "I don't that ether know ether" he told me. I looked at the floor "can I get out soon?" I asked "no, they learnt from the first time" he mumbled.

I looked at my stomach and the blood all over my shirt then I got up "please… I really want to go" I said. Soul walked in "lay back down" he order me then I shook my head "I want to go home" I mumbled. he sighed "this is so not cool" he said as he walked off then I looked over to kid "if I take you home… you can't tell anyone it was me okay?" he said then I nodded. He gave me a piggy back and he began to walk back "why are you at the school at this time of night?" I asked "I went to see my dad" he told me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "so are you Soul like together?" he asked then I thought for a second "I'm not sure he hasn't actually asked me" I told him. I laid my head against his as we walked out the school "how about you? Got anyone special" I asked "no" he told me bluntly. I looked up at the moon "why are you always so emotionless?" I asked "I'm not" he mumbled "sure…" I trailed off "I can easily walk back to the nurse's room" he said.

I sighed "I was only kidding, anyway where's your weapon?" I asked him "their probably at home" he answered. He turned his head and looked at me "are you going to rest when you get back?" he asked "yeah, I'm kind of tired" I yawned. He smiled and turned his head back to the path "why did you go to see your dad at this time?" I asked then his face went blunt again "can we change the subject?" he asked. I smiled "okay, how long have you been obsessed with symmetry?" I asked and I wish I didn't because he started ranting on about it.

I heard footsteps behind us "there something behind us" I whispered in Kid's ear then he turned us around. The Koko from class was standing there staring at us then I put my hand out and it walked up to us. It cuddled up to my leg "I'm going to call it Ray" I said then smiled and as we went to walk away if followed us.

We walked past this court thing "what's that?" I asked "it's a basketball court" he told me "really? What's basketball?" I continued "it's a game you play, with a ball and you vs. another team" he explained "sounds like fun" I told him. He nodded "yeah, if you don't suck at it" he told me "so it's basically a game" I said then he nodded. We finally got back to my place and he let me off his back and I took a step back. The door swang opened and Shika was standing there "you're back!" she cried out then Soul and Maka walked over to the door. Shika pulled me in to the room "bye kid" I said and the Ray walked in before she closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: fun and games

I looked at all of them "okay what was that about?" I asked Shika "you scared me half to death!" she yelled. She held up a note "lucky you left this" she said "um… I didn't write that, even though that kind of obvious because why would I go through the window and take time to write a note?" I told her. She sighed "as long as you are okay" she said "I'm going to lay down, and say hi to Ray" I told them pointing at the Koko. Soul followed me as I walked into my room and I turned around then he closed the door.

I smiled "you know you should have listen to me" he said then I shook my head "you can't tell me what to do" I laughed. He smirked "I wonder why Kid would even bother walking you home" he said "because he's nice and wouldn't leave me like you!" I joked "Kid, nice? More like Mr I need to make everything perfect" he joked "okay, you can stop with the teasing him, now" I mumbled. he pulled me to his chest "hey, I was thinking-" he stopped me with a kiss and I felt like stepping on his foot for not letting me finished my sentence but He backed away and smiled. I went to start talking but interrupted again "well… I got to go, see you tomorrow" he said then walked off "bye" I growled getting annoyed. I walked over and sat on my bed then laid on the bed and stared at the wall (I wonder who saved me if it wasn't kid who else would it be? Oh well… I better get some sleep).

I opened my eyes to see Ray laying by my bed side "Ray? What are you doing?" I laughed then he jumped up. I got up and pulled up my shirt to see that the stitches were okay then I dropped my shirt and walked into the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen and I got something out of the fridge "you should be in bed" Shika complained. I smiled "the last week and a half, has felt like we have completely trade places" I laughed then grabbed a piece of bread and gave It to Ray "please go back to bed I'll make your breakfast" she said. I looked at her like she killed someone "are you okay?" i asked "I'm worried about you" she cried then I hugged her "it's okay, just go to school" I told her. She nodded and walked out of the house.

I waited an hour later then left the house and walked over to the sports shop. I walked into the shop then a group of boys looked at me like I was missing "hey girl, the clothes shops are over that way" one of them said. I walked up to him until I was only two steps away from him then I grabbed him by the throat "want to say that again?" I asked. I dropped him on the ground then I looked over to the shop keeper who was a girl and she smirked at me.

I walked over to her "hello excuse me, where about is the basket balls?" I asked "let me guess… you don't know what basketball is?" she laughed. I was shocked (how did she know?) "How did you know?" I asked "you walked right past them" she laughed then pointed behind me to an orange ball with black lining on it. I smiled then ran over to the ball and grabbed the ball then ran back "how much?" I asked "10" she said and I handed the money.

I smiled then walked off with the basketball then went to the basketball court and I looked at the big hoop thing with a back board thing and a pole holding it up. I grabbed the ball and threw it at the hoop but I missed majorly "I don't like this" I mumbled then frowned. I threw it again but it hit the hoop and bounced off then hit me in the head and I feel to the ground "nope I defiantly don't like this game" I complained. I got up a minute later and grabbed the ball and threw it but it went over the board thing "dammit!" I yelled chasing after the ball.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: a totally different person

I grabbed the ball and ran back to the hoop and threw it at the hoop but it bounced on and hit me in the gut. I collapsed onto the ground "silly" said a voice behind me then Black star was staring at me "why aren't you at school?" I asked "why aren't you home?" he mumbled "why do you care?" I growled "why are you asking so many questions" he laughed. I smirked "why you blaming me?" I jerked then we both burst into laughter (wait why am I laughing with the enemy) then we both stopped laughing and glared at each other.

He picked up the ball "wasn't it enough that I saved you yesterday?" he asked "you only took me to the nurses room" I mumbled "twice" he said "wait are you the one who saved me when my cut opened up?" I questioned. He smiled "yeah, I heard you scream, it was a bit hard to ignore it considering I'm your next door neighbour" he laugh.

I got up off the ground "really?" I asked "that's what I just said, right?" he laughed then I nodded and he picked up the ball and threw it to me. I caught it then turned to the hoop and threw it but it bounced off and hit me in the gut again. I fell to the ground in pain "crap, crap, crap" I repeated getting faster each second then Black star walked up to me. He lifted up my shirt just enough to see the cut "It's okay but if I was you, I'd go ho-" he stopped "never mind" he laughed. He gave me his hand and I grabbed it then he pulled me up and I fell into his chest.

He picked up the ball and threw it at the hoop and he got it "lucky" I mumbled "hey, mind if I ask what's under that piece of cloth?" he asked. I closed my eyes and pulled down the piece of cloth "what the!" he yelled "I got that cut into me when I was three" I cried. I opened my eyes "by the leader of the star clan, white star himself" I explained then I opened up my eyes. He grabbed the piece of cloth then wrapped it back around onto my arm "is that why you hate me?" he asked "no… not the only reason, the night I got this was the night I lost my whole clan" I explained.

He smiled then we heard people coming "I'm Black star the best!" he yelled "in your dreams you will never match up to my skill" I told him then they walked past and we laughed. We sat on the bench "so why are you here anyway?" he asked "Shika wanted to have a look at this place then she wanted to go to the school" I explained. I sighed "it was never my choice to come here but I would have got nowhere without her because she is like family" I laughed.

I rested my head on Black star shoulder "you're different… to your father" I told him "how so?" he asked "you don't scare me" I laughed. I looked at him as he smiled "just asking but do you hate the academy for what they did to your clan?" I asked "no… because it was their fault, they crossed the line they shouldn't have… anyway it's not like I could remember it or anything" he explained. Tears ran down my checks "it funny how you can easily forgive and forget, whereas I'm still in the past" I cried. He jumped out "well I'm a star after all!" he yelled then jumped and turned around to face me. I got up then hugged him automatically and started crying "it's not fair, I thought when I first found someone from the star clan, I'd be able to beat them but I guess not" I cried out as he started to pat my back. I heard a sound and we turned to see the group of guys that were at the shop "there she is!" they yelled then I stopped hugging him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: never considered

They walked up to this "is that your girlfriend?" they asked Black star "no" he said raising his voice then two of them turned into weapons one was a sword and the other was an axe. I looked at Black star "are you ready?" I asked him then he smirked "a star like me is always ready" he laughed. We went to run at them "STOP!" a voice screamed then Shika and Tsubaki jumped in front of us "you two aren't fighting" they order. We burst into laughter then suddenly there's eyes widened "what?" black star asked. Everything began to go blurry "Ren… you okay" Shika asked then I fell to the ground and everything got darker and darker until I couldn't see a thing.

I woke up in my bed and beside me was Black star "hey" I said then he smiled "you should have been there I kicked there ass!" he yelled. I started to laugh "are you okay?" he asked being serious then I jumped up "of course" I told him. i put my hand on my stomach "you sure?" he asked again "I'm fine I promise" I told him then we walked into the kitchen. Shika was talking to Tsubaki and Maka as Soul was in the lounge room like always. They all looked at me and my shirt as I realised it was covered with blood "I want to go on a mission" I told Shika.

She looked at me then stood up and stormed over to me "I! DON'T! CARE!" she screamed then slapped me in the face. I put my hand one my cheek then her eyes widened as she realised she just hit me "I'm so-" I stopped her from speaking by slapping her in the face. She put her hand on her cheek "I deserve that" she cried "you bet you did" I cried out walking back to my room. I sat on my bed as Maka walked in "you know she cares about you!" she yelled "I know but I can do what I want" I mumbled. She went to punch me in the face but I grabbed he hand "you don't deserve a weapon amazing as her!" Maka screamed "is that all?" I asked. She ran out of the room and I sat on my bed (Dammit I should have never came here) then I noticed Black star was sitting beside me.

I looked at him "I know sometimes, it's hard to worry about your partners but even a big star like me still does worry about my partner's feelings" he told me. I just shock my head "you don't get it, she never considered my feelings from the get go" I told him "how so?" he asked "I didn't want a partner, she came with me, I didn't want to go to this city, she dragged me to the village, I didn't want to join the academy, she put the guilt trip on me" I explained "why haven't you left then?" he asked.

I was shocked (if I wasn't that happy, why didn't I just leave? Maybe because she is my best friend and I can't live without her and that dream I had made me realise that) "because-" I paused. He looked at me confused "because?" he asked "because she's my best friend and I will protect her to the end" I told him. We smiled at each other "hey, since you're from the soul clan, is there a reason for your clan name?" he asked. He leaned in a little closer to hear me "I can see Souls, I can read them and I can basically suit my soul to anyones" I explained.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: something's off

I stood up "can everyone leave, I need to have a talk with my weapon" I told them. they all left then I sat down at the table "tea?" she asked "yeah" I said nodding. She turned on the kettle and sat back down "I'm sorry" I apologised "so am i" she told me. We sat silent as the kettle turned off (what should I say, she's acting so weird these days it's like something's off and her soul seems like always… this doesn't make any sense) "sugar?" she asked then I nodded. I sat there as she handed me the tea and sat back in her seat "are you okay?" I asked "fine" she responded in a sad tone "there is something up and I can't put my finger on it" I told her. She took a slip of the tea but kept quite (this all started happening when I told her about my family) then I paused "is there something wrong with me? Don't you like that I come from the soul clan?" I asked her "drop it" she told me then got up.

She went to walk to the sink but I got in front of her "answer me" I cried "I can't tell you because you will never trust me" she told me. She pushed me out of the way then ran to her room and as she passed me I noticed she was crying. I sat next to her door "Shika" I said then kept repeating but she didn't answer the only thing I could hear was her crying. I lay in front of the "you don't know me to well if you think I would never trust you again if you told me" I said but she still didn't say anything.

A knock came from the door but I didn't move I was going to wait for her to come out then I started to hear footsteps coming toward the door. I heard something hit the ground "why do you care so much about me?" she asked "because your my best friend" I told her. I heard her start to cry out "why are you so good to me" she cried out then someone started to knock on the door again. I got up and walked over to the door then saw the nurse standing there with Soul "we're taking you to the hospital no matter what you say" he said.

I went to run back in but he grabbed my belt and pulled me back out "I don't want to go" I cried "I'm sorry but you're going to get worse if you stay her" Soul yelled trying to pull me out the door. I felt my stomach just automatically freeze up then I let go. Soul picked me up bridal style "you aren't leaving until you are completely better because I am not giving you stitches again" the nurse said.

I laid there in the bed silently "this isn't cool, please talk to me, Ren" he said but I shook my head "it was for your own good" he told me. I looked away from him as medusa was stitching my stomach back up for the third time but I didn't even flinch this time like I did the others the only thing that was on my mind was shika. After she finished she left the room (I want to know what Shika's hiding)

Shika's POV

I laid on the floor next to the door crying "Ren… are you still there" I asked but got no answer so I stood up and opened the door. I looked towards the front door to find the door opened "I have two hours until the meeting" I reminded myself then I looked around the house but I couldn't find her. I walked towards the front door "I should really get ready but I have to find Ren before I even think of doing anything" I said then ran out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: the truth

As soon as I got to the door I stopped and looked down (I can't risk not going to the meeting, the elder will be so angry with me). i grabbed the bag then left the city I looked back (I hope you're alright Ren) and I noticed I was starting to bite my lip. i know it was wrong for me to lie to Ren about my past the truth was I'm a witch. My mum was a witch and my father was a weapon they did love each other until my mum felt ill. She never got better and died by the age I was three and my father did end up finding that bitch called Gina. Well she found out that I was a witch and told my dad that she was going to leave if I didn't. the worse thing about my story is my dad actually choose her only because every time her saw me he saw my mum and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

So my dad through me onto the street the day I meet Ren and I followed her from then on and every time I lost her I could easily find her. When I first met her there was something I liked about and something that made me trust her. Since I found her I have felt that happy and safe feeling but when she told me that story what happened to her I felt bad and I felt she never felt the same way I did when we met.

I looked behind me and found no one in sight (perfect time to change) than I changed into my outfit and began walking to the meeting. I cast a spell which made a broom then I jumped onto it "hey Shika, why don't you ever let me out anymore" my hat said "because I've got a new life remember my dad kicked me out" I said "who cares! You can still bring me out once in a while" the hat yelled "Sora, new life, new people who don't know anything about me" I told him "well… I'm sure you're best friend would understand if you told her" he teased "I'll drop you" I threatened "hey didn't you know flamingos can fly?" he laughed. I sighed "yeah I know but you need me to transform you" I laughed.

I looked up ahead to see the witches' hideout then I looked up at the sun as it started to set (maybe I should tell her) "Shika, you're here so early" Naoki yelled. My face just dropped emotionlessly "Naoki" I said looking down at him then my broom started to drop slowly. He smiled "how's your sister Erika?" I laughed then he smirked (Erika and Naoki Frog they spell trouble). He was two steps away from me and a frog was on his shoulder then he put both of his hands on my broom.

I sighed and looked away "Naoki just to make this clear… you're a loser" I said then pushed him away from me. he jumped back and I got off the broom (I bet he still has that annoying as crush on me) then he grabbed my arm "your still as beautiful as I remember" he said (I guess that explains it). I smirked "are you still that little weakling I remember?" he asked "soul realise" I said then his eyes widened and he quickly ran off. I looked at the sun and now I couldn't see it any more but it was still light out.

I sat down watched the light the Mizune were walking up to me one by one followed by Erika. They all stopped as Erika over took all of them "you want something?" I asked "I hear you have gotten involved with the DWMA, why?" she yelled. I smiled getting up "unlike you, I can turn into a weapon and this was my mother's thing not mine" I told her. She started to growl like a dog "you're a toad not a dog" I laughed "I'm not a toad I'm a frog!" she screamed as I laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: the Witch

I laughed at her as we walked into the hide I laughed at her "shut up" she cursed but I ignored her and just keep teasing. The sun was down so it was time for everyone to finally start arriving. I stood at the back as the room as witches from all over the world started arriving than I saw a small witch with a human. I turned around (hm.. it seems no one else brought a human along) then I turn "medusa!" I yelled. she looked at me and smiled then I walked up to her "it's weird meeting you here" I said "same to you" she mumbled then a boy with pink hair was standing there. He looked really nerves "is that one of your patients?" I asked "no…" she told me carelessly.

I popped my head around "hello!" I said then he turned and looked at me like I was a ghost then started shaking. I took a step back then looked back at medusa "you must be a very smart and talented witch to have out smarted the academy like that" she laughed "same to you" I told her. I looked up to see the elder witch who started to speak a chant then we followed her.

I looked beside me seeing someone who looked just like Ren (I need to get back but I can't just leave). A tear rushed down my check then I saw Naoki smirking as he was saying the chant and looking at me. I turned my head away and closed my eyes and put my head down then everyone stopped "the meeting is over" she said. I ran out before anyone could beat me and I jumped onto my broom "soul protect" I called then flew off. Suddenly something exploded in my face than I slipped off the broom "a perfect way to die" I laughed as I fell to my death.

Ren POV

I suddenly felt this sad and uncomfortable feeling then I got up because no one was around. I looked at the window and opened it silently than quickly jumped out of it. I ran to the desert as the feeling got stronger as I ran it felt like I was getting stabbed in the gut but after a while I got use to it. I looked around but all I could see was desert everywhere "what could this feeling be" I said.

I looked up ahead to see a pink spot ahead and as I got closer I started to notice "SHIKA!" I screamed then I finally got to her. I hopped down and noticed a broom right next to her "shika… wake up" I cried shaking her. her eyes opened then she jumped up and into a shadow "Shika…" I trailed off "please just leave me alone" she cried.

I got up then put my hand forward then I took a step towards her and I could feel her tensing up. I was finally one step away from her and she was still in the shadow then I hugged her. I could finally feel her start to cry "I'm sorry" she cried out and kept repeating it. I looked down "you're a witch aren't you" I said "yeah" she told me plainly "and you're a weapon?" I laughed "yes" I mumbled "man, that's cool" I said honestly. She started to cry "you're so good to me!" she cried out then I started to hear laughter and I turned around to see a guy.

He looked at us with pale yellow/orange eyes "what do you want?" I asked "I want you dead" he said. He threw a bomb thing at me "Shika!" I yelled then she turned into a weapon "let's go" I said. I hit the bomb and it bounced back at him and it exploded in his face. When he was down I walked up to him "kill him" Shika told me then he flinched but only tears came to my eyes. I closed my eyes "kill him!" Shika screamed "no" I said "why not!" she yelled "I don't want to" I refused "fine, I'll do it" she mumbled. She swang down by herself and hit him where his soul laid then she turned into a human and his soul floated up.

I sat down with my head rested on my knees and my hands gripping my hair "get over it, he's a witch, he kills people and you shouldn't be weak to feel sorry for him"" she yelled. I stood up "I guess I shouldn't feel sorry for you" I growled my tears dried up and I wasn't sad anymore. I walked back to the village not looking back and I was never going to.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The pain

I woke up and it felt like a normal morning except the fact that my best friend killed a witch who didn't deserve it. I got up than got ready for school and as soon as I got out my room Shika was eating so I just ignored her and began to walk to school. I ran into kid on the way "hey, how are you today?" he asked (I feel like a monster, you?) "I'm fine, you?" I asked happily. He smiled "I'm okay" he said "so are you feeling any better?" he asked.

I looked over to see soul walking with Maka then they both looked at me like I was no one. I turned my attention back to kid who was waiting for my answer "sorry" I apologised "I'm being a bother aren't I? Sorry" he said then walked off. I stood there looking down "hey, why so sad? Black Star anyone would be happy to be around someone like me" he laughed. I looked at him than shook my head and laughed out loud.

He smiled at me than grabbed my arm then pulled me up the stairs "come on I hear there's going to be a fight today" he said. As soon as I got my feet steady I ran as fast as him "wow, you're fast well… you're a ninja after all, what else would I expect" he laughed. I looked down "I come from a clan of ninjas that were whipped out before I was even two" I told him "doesn't mean you can't learn" he yelled.

We got up the stairs and there was a huge group of people and I ran past the group with black star until we were on the front row. Standing there in a perfect defence pose was Shika and on the other side was Ox "hey, and here she is the monster that almost killed me" he laughed. Shika turned her arm into part of the hammer then swang at him but as he jumped back he slipped forward. I closed my eyes and jumped into the way the hammer.

I felt a sudden pain in my gut and it felt like I was being pulled apart then I felt myself leaving the ground. I opened my eyes to see the sun's rays in my eyes and at that moment of looking at the sun I realised on just how beautiful it really is. I looked at the sun with a smile on my face people rant to me "Shika!" they screamed but I just looked at the sun. I finally hit the edge of the Academy's walls but at that time I was still looking up at the sun "are you okay?" black star asked running to me. my eyes still didn't leave the sun "the sun is beautiful" I cried then people started to gather around and the shadows .

I finally felt all the pain because I had nothing to distract me than I started screaming in pain as tears ran down my face. Black star picked me up (bridal style) and he ran to the nurses office "dammit, Ren! You need to just stop or you might kill yourself!" Black star yelled. He ran into the nurse's room then Medusa sighed as Black star put me on the bed "again" she mumbled "no… she was hit with a hammer to the gut" he explained. After she finished with the stitching I got up then we left "are you okay?" Black star asked "yeah, I need to go to the toilet" I said.

I walked into the toilet and breath heavily on the mirror then I wrote on it and summoned Lord Death in front of me. He popped up "hello, hello, what's up! What's up?" he yelled "Lord Death, I'd like to let you know that I will be staying home for the next couple of days" I told him then I lifter up my shirt onto my stomach part. He looked then blinked "oh… I see… are you sure you will be okay, alone?" he asked than I nodded "will you be okay for the Academy's party to celebrate the DWMA?" he asked "I guess, I'll try and make it" I said then walked off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: LIAR!

I walked back into the nurses' office and sat down on a chair as nurse walked up to me "what are you doing here?" she asked. I walked over to the cupboard then I grabbed a bandage "I would like to borrow this" I said "keep it" she told me and I left without another word. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it up as I wrapped around the stitches I was more focused on that to notice anything else. I crashed into Stein and he looked at my stomach and smiled more crazily than usual. I went to walk past him but he put his arm in the way "would you like anything?" I asked still with my main focus on my stomach.

I looked up him and stopped wrapping the bandage around me "I would like to know something" he began "and that would be" I mumbled "what is your mother and father's real name?" he asked. I looked at him than pushed his arm out the way as I began to walk off and suddenly he struck me in the back with his soul wave link. All I felt was a little zap in my back "Stein, you will never realise the true power of the Soul Clan" I said than began walked in over.

He grabbed the back off my shirt to stop me from going any further "well… you don't know the last thing about your family" he said. I turned my head with a careless look "I'm interested on what you got to say" I said than he started to laugh. I hit his arm away as I walked off with my hands in my pockets "don't waste my time" I growled as he was still laughing. I started wrapping the rest of the bandage but left just enough so I could use it for my scar.

I went to walk home and when I got there a familiar face was there "Hina?" I said not believing my eyes that my old next door's neighbour's daughter actually found. She handed me an envelope "I missed you" she said hugging me "how's your mum and dad?" I asked "they died a few days ago and before they died they told me to give you that envelope" she explained. I started to cry "I'm so sorry" I cried then so did she "please stop crying" she said. She backed off "well hopefully, you might be able to make some time in your busy schedule" she laughed "yeah" I said.

I walked back inside than over on the table was a note 'Maka is having a party in the evening around five'. I walked to my room and opened the envelope then laid on my bad. I pulled out a diary (why do I want a diary for?) than I opened it and a piece of paper dropped out of it. I looked at the piece of paper to realise it was my own birth certificate (why, is she giving me birth certificates?). I looked at my parents and first up was my mum's name "Mi Soul, beautiful name" I said but as I saw my father's real name I began to find it hard to breath "N-N-N Night S-S-S Star" I struggled to say. I dropped everything then I tried to get up but my legs were weak and I fell to the ground. Tears rushed down my face "Why?" I cried out.

A few hours later I had finally stopped crying and all my tears had finally dried up "what have I done?" I asked myself. I got up then stumbled over my bed and grabbed the diary (how did my neighbours get a hold of this) as I began to read it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Just leave it

i read about when she first came to this school to where she met Night star then when she found out about him eating peoples souls and she left him. The diary stopped "that's messed up" I mumbled then dropped the book. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the time "twenty minutes to get ready huh?" I said then began to get changed. I finished just in time and began to walk to Soul's and Maka's place.

I got to the front door and knocked on the door then Soul opened the door and looked at me "come in, no one except Shika is hear yet" he told me. I put my arms around his neck "WOW! Who is that" a Girl said half naked in the living room then ran up to me and Soul. She looked kind of like a cat "um… hello" I said "hey I'm Blair" she happily spoke.

Soul put his hands on my waist "let's go in the lounge room with Blair" he said ignoring everything I was trying to do. I slowly stepped in the house than glared at Shika as I walked past her and Maka. As I sat down next to soul Blair stood up "I got to do something" she said and winked at me as she left. I got up then soul grabbed my arm and pulled me back down "I'm sorry" he apologised but I shook my head.

I grabbed his hands "don't be, seriously" I said "would you like anything?" Shika asked and I just glared at her. he put his head down "I don't know how to say this…" he trailed off "then wait until you do" I laughed. Shika was standing there and it started to piss me off but I ignored her "okay, here it goes, I'm going out with Shika, I hope you don't mind… I really do like her" he told me. I felt like I was going to die right there and just be nothing to anyone (heart: one me: zero). I felt tears rolling down my face "hey Ren, I'm sorry" he apologised "it's cool, I'm happy for you" I lied trying to sound happy.

Soul frowned "I'm really sorry" Shika said "I said I'm fine!" I screamed then got up and walked out of the house. I knew that was the only reason they actually invited me to the party. Tears were streaming down my face as I walked past Patty who was surprisingly alone. She saw me and walked up to me "hey, are you okay?" she asked "I'm- I'm- fine" I denied then finally I fell to the ground in tears. She got on her knees and started patting my back "there, there" she said "why are you being so nice to me? We have known each other for that long" I cried.

She smiled "I don't know, but I guess I just feel like being nice to you" she said as she helped me up. I smiled "I got to go, I'll see you around" she yelled "catch you later" I told her. As I walked down to the shops the guys from the sport shop was that "hey, look! It's that chick" one of them laughed. They all gathered around me but I didn't even move "hey, you know that wasn't really nice what you did in the sport shop" the leader laughed standing two steps away from me.

He smirked "scared?" he laughed "yes, I fear for whoever ever marries you" I mumbled then he hit me in the face but I didn't do anything. I just yawned "what was that?" I asked bored "just shut up!" he yelled then punched me again. They all got ready to fight "all of you against little old me?" I asked as they all started to laugh. They all attacked at once but I just jumped over their heads just before they hit me. I watched as they started attacking each other in a big pile (they are utterly annoying).

They spotter me after a while of fighting each other then I jumped back into the middle "did you have fun?" I asked but they just growled. I felt one of them grab my arms and twist them around to my back (wait no that's two) then the leader punched me in the gut "what the hell! Is wrong with you" I screamed. I kicked his neck up then hit his gut then one grabbed my leg (Dammit, how am I meant to get out of this) he got up then I could see this time I wasn't going to stand another punch to the guts. He swang back and I closed my eyes (great… I'm going to die).


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: best friends

I stood there wait for the hit "Ren!" a voice screamed then I opened my eyes to see Shika jumping into the group. As she took went down she turned into a hammer and got in the way of the punch as I pulled myself free. I got my leg and an arm free so I swang around and hit the other one that was holding my other arm. I looked at the leader "weapon foam" he yelled then the guy standing next to him turned into an axe. He went to hit me but I jumped back and smashed him on the head with the hammer "wack-a-mole" I laughed. He collapsed with that one hit and I just walked off with Shika in my hand.

Shika turned back into a human then suddenly I felt this strange feeling that a witch was nearby and so did Shika. We ran to where we sensed it and standing there was Medusa, a frog witch type thing and a mouse witch type thing. I went to ran up to them but Shika pulled me back "listen to what they are saying" she ordered quietly. We watched what happened just until the mouse died then we ran away but without a sound.

We walked back home "good for you and soul by the way" I said "yeah…" she trailed off then she hugged me. I just hung my head down then she backed off "thank you for saving me" I said then I put my roller skates on. I rode back to the house leaving Shika to walk alone (I didn't say I'd forgive her). I opened the door to see Kid "what are you doing here" I asked "the door was opened and there is something important I have to tell you" he explained.

I closed the door and walked up to him "is it something important?" I asked "it's about your family" he said. I grabbed his arm and walked into my room then we both sat on the bed looking at each other. I looked down "okay what have you got to say, I'm not in the best of mood" I mumbled "why? What's up?" he asked. I looked down "Soul didn't like me, he just used me for Shika" I told him "oh, well…" he trailed off. I looked over him and put a fake smile on "so you wanted to tell me something" I laughed.

He looked at a sheet of paper "well… we found you are related to someone at this school" he explained then I smiled. I stood up "oh… I already knew that, but the thing is does Black star know?" I laughed then his jaw dropped. He was shocked "how did you-" "those papers on my bed aren't just for the look" I told him "why do you care about who I am related to?" I asked. He got up "no reason, I just got to go!" he yelled then ran off like bees were chasing after him.

I pushed all the stuff off my bed and crawled up to my pillow then yawned (what a day). I closed my eyes then suddenly someone crashed through the door (I bet its black star) "Black star is here, no need to sleep!" he yelled (I knew it). I opened my eyes and black star was in my face "I heard the news apparently we are related but it's funny because you wanted to kill me when we first met" he laughed (and I still don't when you wake me up like this?). I looked at him blankly "do you even know how we are related?" I asked and he gave me a confused look "you're my cousin" I told him "wicked!" he yelled in my ear again. I sighed "how did you know? I asked Kid "but he didn't even know" he asked "I got given some stuff by my old neighbours" I explained.

He frowned "why don't I have cool powers like you then?" he asked "I'm not just from one clan, did you totally forget about the Soul clan" I mumbled. We just looked down in silence until Black star finally broke it "so it must be great being related to a big star like me?" he asked (I should have seen that coming) "you should ask yourself that question" I jerked "I would if I was related to one" he laughed "pity, you must be blind" I said. He closed his eyes and smirked as he said "no I can see well enough to a tiny star next to a bigger star" "you finally get it! I'm the big star and you're the tiny one" his face dropped.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: some dance

12 days later

I laid in bed (I haven't been at school for 12 days I wonder what's going on, I should go to school, my stomach is way better). I got up and got ready for school and as I walked out of my room I saw Soul, Maka and Shika sitting at the table. Shika was obviously holding his hand "where are you going?" she asked but I just ignored her and walked outside. They all decide they'd follow me over to Black star and Tsubaki, who were outside.

They smiled as I walked over to them "are you finally going to school?" black star teased "you bet I thought it would be a little gloomy at school without me" I laughed. Tsubaki pulled a 'great now there are two' face "well… are we going?" I asked then they nodded. I looked back at Soul, Maka and Shika "you know it's not nice to stalk people" I yelled then people just stared at them.

I smiled "hey, are you ready for tonight?" Black star asked "what's tonight?" I laughed "the 100th anniversary" Tsubaki interrupted. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm then pulled me back and I turned my head to see a guy with jet black hair and grey eyes. I looked at "where is my sister" he said "excuse me" I laughed then Black star grabbed his hand "let her go" he said so the guy did. We went to walk off "who is he?" Black star asked me "I don't know" I told him then as Shika walked past him he pulled her back but this time he attacked her.

I ran down to her then I tackled the guy to the ground "don't touch her!" I screamed as we rolled down the road. He looked into my eyes "she's my sister! I can do what I want" he yelled and he pushed my head into the ground. I kicked him in the ribs "I don't care who you are!" I screamed then suddenly all these guns were pulled to my head and I took my hands off him. Shika ran up to us "you can get off me now" I said and he did than helped me up "you forgot to tell another one about me" he complained looking at Shika.

She closed her eyes "what did I do now?" I asked "hm… let me think, does that Toad ring a bell" he asked "oh the weak one that I kill a few weeks ago?" she teased. He grabbed my hair and went to push my head into the ground but stopped two inches away "would you like me to kill one of you friends?" he asked then pulled me back up. He held tightly on my hair "you made friends with a girl from the Star clan" he said sighing "wait… she isn't just from that she's also from the soul clan" he told her. He let go of me "don't push me, Shika" he said "yes, Kaede" she remarked. He turned away and walked out of the city followed by his men "are you okay?" Shika asked "who is that?" I asked "my half-brother, Kaede" she asked.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The real you

I looked at her "how many times are you going to lie to me? I was honest from the start!" I yelled as Black star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka ran to us. I closed my eyes "you would be better not knowing about this" she whispered then we turned and Black star crashed into me. I fell to the ground and hit it hard but Black star stopped "you finally get out of the house and you are already starting trouble you are defiantly my cousin" he laughed.

Shika looked at me "I can't hide things from you but when it comes to you it's completely fine!" she screamed. I slapped her in the face but I didn't move my hand then we both burst into tears and we glomped each other. I put my head on her shoulder "I'm sorry" she apologised but I didn't say a word. We backed away and realised the others left "let's go" I said and we began to walked back to the academy.

I looked at her "I found out about Black star being my cousin a couple of ways ago" I told her. she looked at me "well… I guess you want to know the truth about Kaede; my father wasn't with my mum first that chick he is married to know well… were together first until she left him, had a son and they got back together after my mum died" she explained. We both sighed "my brother is two years older than me and I might have left out he is like me in a way except he is stronger than me" she told me "we as long as we don't piss him off we should be fine" I laughed.

The bell finally went for the end of the day "today went so slow" I complained "yeah, I wonder what tonight is going to be like" Shika mumbled. I grabbed her arm "did you get a dress?" I asked "yeah, you?" she remarked "pft… yes" I said sarcastically "you didn't did you?" she laughed "ha… no" I laughed. We walked into one of the shops "I don't want to go shopping" I complained "okay how about I pick your dress and you can't complain about it" she asked then I nodded and walked away. I finally got home then I walked into my room and l collapsed onto my bed than closed my eyes.

I woke up to someone shaking me but before they could try and shake me again i punched them in the face "DAMMIT!" screamed Shika then I jumped up. I opened my eyes to see Shika "I'm so sorry" I said as I looked down to see a black strapless dress "on second thoughts you deserve that" I said than laid back down. She pulled me out of bed "it cost 20…" she said then I threw the money at her "I'm not going in that!" I yelled "you have to!" Shika screamed. I sighed "fine, fine" I said "good, have you got another shoes?" she asked "dam! I never thought a head, oh well… I got black boots" I said with my head still in the pillow.

She pushed me "get up!" she yelled "how about screw you!" I screamed then she grabbed my leg and dragged me out of bed. I laid on the ground "get ready!" she yelled "we have like four hours" I mumbled "remember last time!" she yelled (dam I knew she was going to bring that up). I got up than walked over to the bath room and took a shower (I don't want to go…). A few minutes later after falling to sleep, I finally got out of the shower and Shika was waiting for me to get out "what was taking you so long?" she asked "well… um… I fell to sleep in the shower" told her.

i walked into my bedroom than got into the dress and I laid on the bed again. a few minutes later Shika walked into my room wearing a long red dress "it suits you" she told me. I got up then I walked over to the mirror then I dried my hair "see I told you, we are going to be too early" I said. Shika laughed "that's okay; if we're early we'll have time to talk to Mr Perfect" Shika teased "who are you talking about?" I asked "you should know" she said then ran off. I sighed then finished with my hair they I finally collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: interest

I woke up to Shika shaking me "it's time to go" she told me then I got up and looked in the mirror to find my hair everywhere so I redone it and we left to the academy. I walked along with her looking on the ground "are you okay?" she asked "I have a bad feeling about this night" I told her. she put her arm on my shoulder "try not to worry" she laughed then I turned back to see Soul, Maka, Black star and Tsubaki. We just turned our head back "what if something bad happens?" I asked "if anything goes wrong I'll just zap us out of there" Shika laughed "you can do that?" I asked "pft.. no" she jerked

I looked up at the sky "the moon is beautiful" I said "yeah" she agreed. We got to the entrance and kid was waiting standing next to his weapons Patty and Liz. We walked up to them and I noticed Kid was staring off into space "hey" I said and the others smiled at me "hey" they remarked then I waved my hand in front of kids face "oh… hello" he said and gave a little smile. We walked inside and sat in on two chairs in the corner as everyone was dancing than they stopped. They looked at the front to see Lord Death but we couldn't hear what he was saying "can you hear him?" I asked "no… my guess is smile and cheer" she said.

We smiled and cheered then everyone near the back just stared at us. I looked over to Shika "I think they know that we weren't listening to him" I whispered than we both burst into a laughing fit. Shika looked at me "I will be back in a while" she said and ran off. I sighed as I saw Black star try to get people's attention than I looked at my arm and the mark. I walked off and sat out the front of the academy than just looked up at the stars.

I sat there for a bit until I realised that Shika might be looking for me but as soon as I got up I was knocked to the ground. I got onto my hands and knees then I turn my back to see Kaede "well, hey there" he laughed. I went to swing at him but I missed and fell to the ground again because that hit he gave me was really bad it felt like someone had just shot me with a gun. I laid down and looked at him "that's really not nice" he said "what do you want?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up "I want you and your power" he said "then kill me and eat my soul" I said "I'm a witch" he mumbled "oh..." I trailed off.

Suddenly a box thing closed up the school part where everyone was "what the?" I said "things are starting to get interesting" he laughed looking around. I looked over to see four people walking to the school, one was our nurse but I could tell who the others are. Kaede smirked as they looked over and spotted us but they just continued walking. I looked to him desperately "Your sister might be trapped in that box, we need to help her" I told him. He looked at me blankly "I'm not helping her" he protested "why?" I asked "I got what I want" he told me. I ran into the building but as I did I started to hear explosions. I started stomping my feet and I sat down in the hallway against the wall and Kaede "you sure she's in there?" he asked crouching down. I looked down "just as I thought, don't you think it seems a little odd that she leaves but you didn't know where she was?" he asked then I pushed him away "no because I trust her" I told him. He laughed "come on" he said and grabbed my arm yanking me to the exit.

I stopped fighting after a while and we walked down the streets to see fire everywhere. I suddenly saw two girls fighting in a street "that was not what I was meant to show you" he laughed. We both turned our heads to see Shika standing there glaring at us "why didn't you stay in the academy room?" she yelled "I wanted to get some air then you brother showed up" I explained "you would have been safer" she mumbled "I'm with Kaede, so I think I'll be safe" I laughed leaving a smirk on Kaede's face.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: the madness

Shika ran at Kaede who pushed me out of the way. I looked at both of them fighting suddenly they both turned into witches. I looked at deaths castle to the city witch was on fire than back to Shika's fight. I jumped in between them and they stopped their attack "guy we need to do something!" I told them "about what?" Kaede asked "the city, it's on fire" I said pointing out "it's not my town" Kaede "please" I begged. Kaede sighed "we can't do anything, at the moment" Shika told me. I looked down "fine" I growled then ran into the city. I ran to my house than started filling up buckets of water.

I through the water on the raging fire than I started to hear crying than I ran into the building to see a woman with a baby which the lady was protecting by guarding it. I threw the water over them than I pushed the wood off of them. They made a run for it than I ran to the exit but it was covered by fire. Suddenly the second floor broke down on top of me "help!" I cried out than someone threw it out of the way. Everything started flashing in and out and I felt someone rip me up and everything got colder. I suddenly saw Kaede's face "where's Shika?" I asked "she's gone to find more people" he told me. He pulled me over to my house and laid me down on the couch where I passed out.

I woke up a few hours later Shika and Kaede were arguing at the table. I slowly got up and they looked over to me "are you okay?" Shika cried hugging me "yes" I said with a croaky voice. I looked at Kaede who was smiling at me "what happened?" I asked "the town is okay now, the box disappeared and Lord Death got into a fight" she told me. I nodded then I collapsed and they moved me back to the couch.

A few weeks later the word of Asura had come back and everyone was talking about it. The town had been fixed up a bit so everyone was going back to school. Kaede left after the fight and we hadn't heard from him in weeks which made everything more peaceful.

Me and Shika looked at each other "I can't wait to get back" she laughed as we began to walk to school. Everyone looked at us like monsters as we walked to school we more Shika than me. I leaned into Shika's ear "is it just me or are people staring at us funny?" I asked "they're looking at me" she told me. I laughed "that's silly you've done nothing wrong" "hm… it is quite strange" Shika said then we started walking up the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: the final fight

When we got up I was punched in the guts than Shika turned to see me fall to the ground. I jumped up to see soul "what are you doing?" I yelled "sorry I was meant to hit that witch" he said pointing at Shika "she's not a witch!" I growled walking back up the stairs I rolled down when falling to the ground. Maka walked up to us to "Soul change" she said as he change than went to hit Shika who jumped "change Shika!" I yelled then she changed and I grabbed her.

I swang the hammer and it hit Maka in the gut. I ran up to the stair then I was shot in the back and I turned to see Kid standing there with the guns in his hands. I rolled and jumped back than Black star went to hit me but I kicked him before he could reach me. Before I knew it Black star hit me in the back of the neck "sorry" he apologised "but this witch needs to die" he added. Shika turned back into the human and turned her arm into the hammer. I looked on the ground and tried to get up but I couldn't move much. After a couple of minutes I managed to get to my feet "transform" I said to Shika which she did. I grabbed her and ran at Maka than I swang it around and it hit he including black star who was trying to attack also. I ran at Kid than I kicked him in the gut than fell to the ground but jumped back up.

Maka ran at me then I span around her then I kicked her in the gut than Kid grabbed my leg than Black star stabbed me in the gut then I looked down to see blood gushing than it turned my head. I kicked him away leaving the sword in my gut "shit!" Shika yelled. I grabbed the sword and pulled it out of my gut while hold my stomach. I through the sword over the edge "Tsubaki!" Black star yelled chasing it. Maka ran at me and I went to swing the hammer but I was shot in the gut. I collapsed "I'm going to save you" Shika said "NO!" I screamed than she transformed than the scythe hit her "no!" I screamed and she disappeared leaving her soul.

Suddenly I had a flash back of the night where I lost my family. I stood up and grabbed the soul and Kid, Black star and Maka plus there weapons watched me "I lost another one" I cried "I'm sorry" Kid said "my friends, killed my best friend, my family killed my other family and got killed in returned… I have no one and all you can say is sorry?" I said. I grabbed the soul and I ate it "wait she can do that?" Soul yelled then suddenly all this power hit me on the spot. Their eyes widened than Kaede walked past them with his guards "come on" he ordered "where are we going?" I asked "away" he said holding out his hand.

I smirked "tell me" I laughed "you're my new weapon" he said "excuse me, I'm a meister" I told him "not anymore, thanks to that soul you just ate" he jerked. I walked up to him and took his hand then we went to walk off and Kid grabbed my arm "don't go!" he yelled "I can do what I want" I said then I hugged him "I'll be back sometime" I told him "promise?" he said "I promise, also patty and Liz, good luck" I laughed than I hugged Black star "you better come back" he said then I just glared at Maka. I stumbled over to Kaede and we walked off leaving the city behind in the past.

The end for now (i have no idea how the end made sense but meh)


End file.
